


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: (takes place in the days before Onslaught starts)





	(untitled)

Arcann woke up alone.  
The bed was still warm, her scent was still on his skin, so he knew R'Dua hadn't removed herself long ago, but his fingers still reached out. He turned his head to see the signal light above the 'fresher door panel was green, so he knew she wasn't there. That meant...  
He sighed, worried. Something was pulling him away from sleep, but he did not want to disturb her meditations. She needed all the comfort she could find these days, whether from him, or her twin brother, or her connection to the Force. The never ending conflict with his father's previous empire was eroding all the good she had tried to accomplish with the Alliance.   
He sighed again, feeling an irritating buzz in his mind. He had to get up. He had to go check on her. He found himself sliding out of their bed, groping for a pair of pants, and quietly shuffling towards the room that she used for practice and meditation.  
He stopped in the door. R'Dua was kneeling in the middle of the room, hands on her knees, a perfect vision of Jedi contentment. She glowed in the Force, a bright beacon that he had been both drawn to and terrified of so many years before. Her face was calm, her fur tipped ears relaxed, nothing seemed to be out of place --  
She gasped, eyes still closed. Then she opened them, blue and full of despair, and burst into tears.  
He was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her as she tried to curl in on herself, repeating her name over and over. Words were beginning to come between the sobs. "So tired... so tired of fighting... too much death..."  
Arcann found himself weeping as he gently turned her onto her side, chest hurting as R'Dua finally seemed to come back to herself. She wrapped strong arms around his neck and pulled herself as close as she could get. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"Shhhh." He kissed her forehead. "What did you see?"  
She sighed from somewhere deep in her soul. He gently stroked the black stripes on her cheek as she gathered herself. "I was standing alone, somewhere. I didn't recognize it. I looked behind me to see where I had come from, and I saw..." She shuddered. "I saw so much death. So many people died to get me there."  
Arcann tried to keep his guilt from showing. So much of that death was his fault.   
"Then I looked in front of me, and," she trailed off as she started crying again. "I'm so tired of killing, Arcann, this isn't what I want!"  
"I know, love," he whispered, holding and rocking her.   
"This isn't what I want," she repeated, "I want... I want peace, I want to marry you, I want to think about something other than death and dying and losing everyone I love,"  
His heart stuttered. "You want to... marry me?" He could feel his cheeks warming.  
R'Dua blinked, and smiled for the first time. "Yes. Yes I do. I don't want to be without you." She hiccuped and laughed. "I love you."  
He was lost in her eyes. He was lost in her heart. "Yes," he said before kissing her. Then he said it again. And kissed her again.


End file.
